SEGA
Sega Corporation (jap. 株式会社セガ, Kabushiki gaisha Sega, eng. Sega Games Co., Ltd., dt. K.K. Sega, Eigenschreibweise: SEGA) ist ein Hersteller von Videospielen und früher auch von Spielkonsolen. Der Hauptsitz befindet sich in Ōta, Tokio, Japan. Firmengeschichte 1940–1969 1940 gründeten die Amerikaner Martin (Marty) Bromely, Irving Bromberg und James Humpert in Honolulu die Firma „Standard Games“. 1951 bewegte Bromely seine Kollegen dazu, nach Tokio zu ziehen und dort die Firma „'Se'rvice Ga'mes of Japan“ zu gründen. 1952 wurde das Unternehmen in Japan offiziell registriert. Das Geschäftsfeld von SEGA war der Import von Münzautomaten für die in Japan stationierten US-Militärs. SEGA expandierte rasch zum Exporteur. 1965 fusionierte SEGA mit der Firma „Rosen Enterprises“ in Tokio. Diese war 1954 von einem Amerikaner namens David Rosen gegründet worden. Sie handelte mit allem, von Passbild-Automaten bis zu mechanischen Arcade-Spielgeräten. 1966 entwickelte SEGA einen elektromechanischen Spielautomaten, der 1968 erschien und zum weltweiten Hit wurde: „Periscope“. Dieser Automat stellte einen Wendepunkt im Bereich Spielautomaten dar. Sogar Industrievertreter aus Amerika und Europa reisten nach Japan, um diesen Spielautomaten in die westlichen Länder zu importieren. 1969 entschieden Rosen und die anderen Aktionäre, SEGA an „Gulf & Western Industry Inc“, einen Mischkonzern für Autos, Bekleidung, Zucker und vieles mehr, zu verkaufen. Rosen blieb CEO. 1970–1989 1976 stellte SEGA das erste kommerzielle japanische Videospiel her: das Arcade-Spiel Heavyweight Champ (Schwarz/weißes Box-Spiel). 1979 übernahm David Rosen die Distributions-Firma des Japaners Hayao Nakayama. 1982 war ein äußerst erfolgreiches Jahr für SEGA. Die weltweiten Verkäufe erreichten einen Umsatz von mehr als 214 Millionen US-Dollar (etwa 200 Millionen Euro). In diesem Jahr führte SEGA viele bahnbrechende Entwicklungen in Japan ein: das erste Laserdisc-Spiel mit dem Namen "''Astro Belt" und eines der ersten 3D-Spiele namens SubRoc-3D. Mit der Videospielekonsole SG-1000 feierte SEGA den Einstand in den heimischen Wohnzimmern und landete damit einen Hit in Japan. 1983 war ein schweres Jahr für SEGA. Der weltweite Videospiele-Crash brachte nicht nur den Wettbewerber Atari an den Rand des Ruins, sondern versetzte auch SEGA einen schweren Schlag. Die einst blühende US-Division der Firma wurde an „Bally Manufacturing Corporation“ verkauft. David Rosen, Hayao Nakayama und einige andere Investoren taten sich zusammen und kauften für 38 Millionen US-Dollar sämtliche SEGA-Fabrikationsstätten in Japan. Hayao Nakayama wurde neuer Geschäftsführer, während David Rosen, trotz des Verkaufs an Bally, CEO in Amerika blieb. 1984 wurde SEGA (Amerika) nun dank eines Zusammenschlusses von SEGA Japan und der „CSK Corporation“ aufgekauft. Von nun an waren beide Unternehmen unter dem Namen „Sega Enterprises Ltd.“ tätig, mit Hauptsitz in Japan. „Sega Europe Limited“ wurde ins Leben gerufen und der SG 1000 II (Mark II) kam für den Preis von ¥ 15.000 auf den Markt. Der Mark III folgte 1985. 1986 wurde das Master System veröffentlicht. Es war bereits die fünfte Konsole von SEGA, aber die erste, die auch weltweit vermarktet wurde. Im Oktober 1988 wird der Mega Drive in Japan veröffentlicht. 1990–1999 1990 veröffentlichte SEGA seine 16-Bit-Konsole Mega Drive (in den USA Genesis genannt) in Europa. Damit trat man in direkten Konkurrenzkampf zu Nintendo. Während der Konsole in Japan sehr wenig Erfolg beschieden war, verkaufte sie sich in den USA zunächst etwas besser als Nintendos 16-Bit-Maschine SNES, auch da man Nintendo mit der 16-Bit-Technologie zuvorgekommen war. 1991 kaufte Sega den Publisher „Deith Leisure“, um eine noch größere Präsenz auf dem europäischen Markt zu erreichen. 1992/93 führte Sega das Mega-CD ein, ein CD-ROM-Add-on für den Sega Mega Drive. Sega konnte damit aber niemals einen echten Durchbruch erzielen. Der Preis war den meisten potenziellen Käufern deutlich zu hoch angesetzt, dadurch wurde das Gerät auch für viele Entwickler uninteressant, obwohl eine CD mehr Daten fassen konnte und in der Herstellung billiger als ein Modul war. 1994 veröffentlichte Sega zwei verschiedene Hardware-Entwicklungen. Während die Entwicklung der nächsten Konsolengeneration namens Sega Saturn unstrittig war, kam es zu einem Konflikt zwischen Sega of America und der japanischen Mutterfirma. Letztere wollte eine neue Mega-Drive-Version mit einer größeren Farbpalette veröffentlichen. Joe Miller (Chef der US-Entwicklungsabteilung) überzeugte den Mutterkonzern, stattdessen eine Mega-Drive-Erweiterung namens 32X herzustellen, welche auch Polygongrafik erlaubte. Die Erweiterung floppte weltweit. Am 22. November 1994 wurde der Saturn schließlich mit anfänglichem Erfolg in Japan veröffentlicht - Sony schob die PlayStation am 3. Dezember 1994 nach. Bereits am Erstverkaufstag gingen knapp 200.000 Saturns über die Ladentheken in Japan. Bis Ende Dezember 1994 verkaufte Sega etwa 500.000 Saturns, während Sony sich mit „nur“ 300.000 Stück begnügen musste. 1995 veröffentlichte Sega ihren Saturn weltweit, kam aber nicht gegen den durchschlagenden Erfolg der Playstation von Sony an. Gegen Ende 1995 veröffentlichte die Firma nVidia eine der ersten 3D-Beschleunigerkarten für den PC, welche über Anschlüsse für Saturn-Joypads verfügte. Diese Zusammenarbeit mit Sega war für beide Seiten interessant: Sega konnte erste Schritte in Richtung PC-Umsetzungen unternehmen und nVidia verkaufte dank des Bekanntheitsgrads der Sega-Titel eine stattliche Anzahl dieser Steckkarten. Als Spiel lag dem Bundle das 3D Beat 'em Up Virtua Fighter bei. 1996 entschied sich Sega dazu, strategisch wichtige Titel auch auf der PC-Plattform zu veröffentlichen. In Zusammenarbeit mit „MCA“ und Dreamworks Inc. gründete Sega die Firma Sega Gameworks. Diese kümmerte sich um den Aufbau der Spielautomaten-Parks im Norden von Amerika. Zeitweise wurden Gerüchte laut, dass Sega Lizenznehmer der von Matsushita/3DO entwickelten M2-Hardware werden würde, da die letzten Eigenentwicklungen (Mega-CD, 32X und Saturn) aufgrund des hohen Preises nicht auf die entsprechende Resonanz bei den Kunden stieß. Dieses Vorhaben wurde aber wieder fallengelassen, nachdem die Leistungsfähigkeit der M2-Hardware die Ingenieure von Sega nicht überzeugte und Matsushita viel mehr an einem Videospiele-Standard (ähnlich dem VHS-Standard im Videobereich) interessiert war. Sega hätte somit nicht allein über die Lizenz verfügen können. Im selben Jahr brachte Sega gemeinsam mit Atlus die Purikura-Kabinen auf den Markt. 1997 wurden im Frühjahr Gerüchte laut, wonach Sega am 1. Oktober 1997 mit dem Spielzeugriesen ''Bandai'' eine Fusion eingehen möchte. Dieser Zusammenschluss der beiden Branchen-Riesen hätte dann unter dem Firmennamen „Sega Bandai Ltd.“ firmiert. Beide Firmen hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt enorme Einbußen beim Verkauf ihrer 32-Bit Konsolen hinnehmen müssen - Sega mit dem Saturn und Bandai mit ihrem Pippin, einer Konsole, die auf der Macintosh-Technologie basierte. Da Bandai aber einen weltweiten Erfolg mit dem Tamagotchi erzielen konnte, war für sie ein Zusammenschluss nicht mehr von Interesse. 1998 nach langen Ankündigen veröffentlichte Sega den Dreamcast am 27. November 1998 in Japan und sagt damit allen Konkurrenten erneut den Kampf an. 1999 erschien am 9. September der Dreamcast in Amerika. Am 14. Oktober 1999, nach einer dreiwöchigen Verspätung, kam die Konsole auch in Europa auf den Markt. Sega konnte vor Startschuss 300.000 Dreamcasts an den Handel verkaufen - dreimal so viel wie die PlayStation ein paar Jahre zuvor. 2000–2005 Im Frühjahr 2001 gab Sega den Produktionsstopp der Dreamcast-Konsole bekannt und kündigte an, sich gänzlich aus dem Konsolengeschäft zurückzuziehen und in Zukunft nur noch Software herzustellen. Im Laufe des Jahres erschienen die ersten Umsetzungen einiger Sega-Hits auf der PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube und anderen Konsolen. Am 18. März 2001 verstarb der Firmenchef von Sega Isao Okawa im Alter von 74 Jahren. Okawa hat seiner Firma einen Betrag von 700 Millionen Euro vermacht, mit dem aus einem der größten Konsolenhersteller einer der größten Software-Hersteller werden sollte. 2003 gaben Sega und Sammy (der führende Pachinko-Automatenbetreiber) Pläne für eine Fusion bekannt. In der japanischen Zeitung „Nihon Keizai Shimbun“ hieß es dagegen, dass Namco (Japans zweitgrößter Hersteller von Spielhallen-Automaten) an einer Fusion mit Sega interessiert sei. Am 28. Februar 2003 folgten weitere Gerüchte über Interesse seitens Microsoft und ''Electronic Arts''. Sega dementierte alle Angaben. Am 1. Mai 2003 schrieb die Zeitung Asahi Shimbun, Sammy-Präsident Hajime Satomi habe verärgert auf das Angebot von ''Namco'' reagiert und nun kein richtiges Interesse mehr an einer Übereinkunft mit Sega. Namco gab derweil auf ihrer Homepage bekannt, dass man die für eine Fusion nötigen Dokumente abgeschickt habe. Am 8. Mai waren die Fusionsgespräche mit dem Pachinko-Hersteller Sammy offiziell beendet. Außerdem meldete Namco, dass ihr Fusionsangebot zurückgezogen worden sei, da Sega nicht auf den Vorschlag reagiert habe. Spätere Fusionsgespräche seien aber denkbar. Am 8. Dezember 2003 kaufte Sammy von der CSK Corporation ''für 45,3 Milliarden Yen (ca. 346,06 Millionen Euro) 22,4 Prozent der Sega-Aktien (39.148.600 Stück) und ist nun der größte Anteilseigner an Sega. Am 18. Mai 2004 erklärten Sammy und SEGA, sich im Oktober zu einem gemeinsamen Konzern namens [[Wikipedia:de:Sega Sammy Holdings|''Sega Sammy Holdings]] zusammenzuschließen. Sammy-Präsident Hajime Satomi übernimmt dabei die Leitung über das neue Unternehmen. Am 1. September 2005 stellte Sega auf der Amusement Machine Show in Japan seine Lindbergh Hardware für Spieleautomaten der breiten Öffentlichkeit vor. Erste Videos zu den für diese Hardware entwickelten Spiele wurden präsentiert, darunter Virtua Fighter 5, After Burner Climax und Power Smash 3. Am 9. September präsentierte Sega der Presse die neue Firmenstrategie des Unternehmens, die darin besteht, verstärkt Partnerschaften abzuschließen, u.a. mit ''Chunsoft'', ''Vivarium'', und ''THQ'', für die Sega in Japan Spiele vertreiben wird. Zur Firmenstrategie gehörte auch Next Generation Konsolen wie Xbox 360 , Playstation 3 , und Nintendos Wii mit Spielen zu unterstützen, wozu berühmte Entwickler wie Yuji Naka und das neue Sonic The Hedgehog (Xbox 360, PS3) gehören sollten. Am 5. Oktober wird bestätigt, dass man die Arbeiten an dem NAOMI 3 Board zugunsten von dem leistungsstärkeren Lindbergh Board eingestellt hat. Am 6. Dezember 2005 gibt Sega bekannt, dass man sich mit der Beijing Utahana Culture Development Group in China zusammenschließen wird. Sega will Technologie und R&D-Kapazitäten zur Verfügung stellen, die Beijing Utahana Culture Development Group bringt das kulturelle Wissen für den chinesischen Markt mit ein. Dadurch sollen Spiele entstehen, die zur chinesischen Tradition und Kultur passen. Allerdings soll auch Software entstehen, die weltweit veröffentlicht wird. 2006–2011 *2006 – Sega Japan plant den Bau eines Kultur-Gebäudekomplexes in Yokohama, in dem Unterhaltungsformen wie Theater, Musicals und Opern geplant sind. Sega will über 100 Mrd. Yen (rund 709 Mio. Euro) investieren. 2009 soll der Bau abgeschlossen sein. *April 2006 – Sega Holdings U.S.A. kauft Secret Level. Das Studio wurde 1999 gegründet, ist in San Francisco ansässig und entwickelte bisher Spiele wie Magic: The Gathering – Battlegrounds oder Star Wars Starfighter. Sega übernimmt außerdem das britische Studio Sports Interactive. *Juni 2007 – Sega arbeitete mit BioWare zusammen, um ein Sonic-Rollenspiel exklusiv für den Nintendo DS zu entwickeln. Das Spiel ist 2008 erschienen. *März 2008 – Sega Sammy verwirft die Pläne für den Bau des Kultur-Gebäudekomplexes in Yokohama. 22,6 Mrd. Yen (Euro 143,2 Mio. / USA 226,4) waren bereits investiert. Sega Sammy schließt Niederlassung in Korea. *April 2008 – Sega schließt das 2005 gegründete Racing Studio. 2012-heute *Juni 2012 – SEGA schließt seine Filialen in Deutschland, Frankreich, Italien, Spanien und Australien. In Deutschland übernimmt künftig Koch Media den Vertrieb. Zudem wurde berichtet, dass SEGA künftig mehr Download-Titel im AppStore (Apple), eShop (Nintendo) und PlayStationStore (Sony) anbieten wird. Im Januar 2013 übernahm Sega nach der Insolvenz von THQ das Entwicklungsstudio ''Relic Enterainment''. Am 17.05.2013 gingen Sega und die Videospielfirma Nintendo anlässlich der Ankündigung von Sonic Lost World und Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, welches in Kooperation der beiden Videospielfirmen entstand, eine weltweite Partnerschaft ein. Im Februar 2015 investierte Sega in drei Mobile-Games-Entwickler. Die ''Demiurge Studios'' kaufte Sega komplett auf, während an dem Start Up Ignited Artists aus San Francisco und am englischen Studio Space Ape Games man Mehrheitsanteile erwarb. Die Investitionen gehen einher mit der neuen Marktausrichtung von Sega hin zum Mobile-Gaming. Vorstand Derzeitige Schlüsselleute Vorsitzender des Unternehmens ist Hideki Okamura, während der Präsident und Geschäftsführer Haruki Satomi ist. John Cheng ist dabei der Manager von Sega of America, während Jürgen Post Manager von Sega of Europe ist. Ehemalige Sega Holdings *''Hajime Satomi'': Vorsitzender, Geschäftsführer (2015–heute) *''Naoya Tsurumi'': Vizevorsitzender (2015–heute) *''Hideki Okamura'': Präsident, Manager (2015–heute) Sega *''Hayao Nakayama'': Co-Gründer, Präsident (1984–1998) *''Shoichiro Irimajiri'': Präsident (1998–2000) *''Isao Okawa'': Präsident (2000–2001) *''Hideki Sato'': Präsident (2001-2003) *''Hisao Oguchi'': Präsident (2003–2008) *''Okitane Usui'': Präsident, Manager (2008–2012) *''Toshihiro Nagoshi'': Direktor, Manager (2012–heute) *''Naoya Tsurumi'': Präsident, Manager (2012–heute) *''Hideki Okamura'': Präsident, Manager (2014–2015); Vorsitzender (2015–heute) *''Haruki Satomi'': Präsident, Manager (2015–heute) Sega of America *''David Rosen'': Co-Gründer *''Bruce Lowry'': Präsident (1986–1988) *''Michael Katz'': Präsident (1989–1991) *''Tom Kalinske'': Präsident (1991–1996) *''Bernie Stolar'': Präsident (1996–1999) *''Peter Moore'': Präsident (1999–2003) *''Simon Jeffery'': Präsident (2003–2009) *''Mike Hayes'': Präsident (2009–2012) *''John Cheng'': Präsident, Manager (2012–heute) Sega Europe *''Robert Deith'': Co-Gründer/Vorsitzender (1991–2001) *''Naoya Tsurumi'': Manager (2005–2009) *''Mike Hayes'': Präsident (2009–2012) *''Jürgen Post'': Präsident (2012–heute) Spielkonsolen SG-1000, SC-3000, SC-3000H (1983), SG-1000 II bzw. Sega Mark II (1984), jeweils leicht modifizierte Fassungen der gleichen Konsole. *Master System (1986) bzw. Sega Mark III (1985) *Master System II *Master System III (Brasilien) *Sega Mega Drive (1989) *Sega Genesis (nordamerikanische Version des Mega Drives) *Sega Mega Drive II (bis auf den fehlenden Kopfhörerausgang technisch identisches, aber kompakteres Mega Drive) *Sega Genesis 3 (1998 in Nordamerika von Majesco verkaufte, nochmals verkleinerte Version des Mega Drives.) *Game Gear (1990, Handheld auf Basis der Master-System-Technik) *Sega Multi-Mega auf 5000 Stück limitierte Version eines Mega Drive inklusive Mega-CD, sieht aus wie ein etwas größerer Discman *Sega Mega-CD (1992/93, CD-ROM-Erweiterung für den Mega Drive) *Sega CD (Mega-CD für das Genesis (Nordamerika)) *Sega Genesis 32X (1994, Nordamerika) *Sega Super 32X (1994, Japan) *Sega Mega Drive 32X (1995, Europa und Australien) *Sega Neptune (1995, Prototyp eines Mega Drives mit 32X-Aufsatz in einem Gehäuse) *Sega Mega Jet *Sega Pico (Lerncomputer) *Sega Nomad (eine portable Version des Genesis - nur in Nordamerika veröffentlicht) *Sega Saturn (1994, CD-basierte Spielkonsole, außerhalb von Japan ohne großen Erfolg. In Japan selbst populärer als die Erfolgskonsole Mega Drive.) *Dreamcast (1999, die letzte Sega-Spielkonsole) *Advanced Pico Beena (2005, Lerncomputer) Bekannte Spielreihen Andere Firmen, mit denen Sega zusammenarbeitet(e) *Sonic Team *Nintendo *BioWare *Sony Triva *Das erste Maskottchen der Firma war nicht Sonic sondern '''Alex Kidd. Externe Links Offizielle Webseiten *Offizielle englische Webseite *Offizielle japanische Webseite *Sega of Europes Offizielle Webseite *Sega of Australias Offizielle Webseite *Segas Offizielle YouTube Kanal Wikipedia-Artikel Referenzen en:Sega pl:Sega es:Sega Kategorie:Firmen